The present invention relates to a method for managing a time-limited license on a computer application that can be run on a network component.
Modern data processing networks, such as for instance telecommunication networks, generally have network components which are linked to one another in a very complex manner. These network components have the most varied of tasks and must thus be able to be universally configured in order to be able to be used in telecommunication with different time-slot oriented and packet-oriented transmission methods for instance. In addition, it is also necessary to adapt specific network components to the different license agreements, which a subscriber can conclude with a network operator.
Aside from the partially proprietary hardware in these networks, software applications also primarily ensure that specific administratively activatable functionalities can be provided and used with specific network components.
The provision of these functionalities is very frequently subject to an initially general utilization limitation, which can be overridden by acquiring a generally time-limited utilization license on a desired computer application. One particular problem with the management of the utilization license duration is the often temporal limitation of the utilization license. The option of intervening in the ongoing operation of the network is frequently no longer possible for the supplier of the computer application, so that improper further use of the computer application can not be excluded once the utilization license has expired. Attempts by determining a license finish date to initiate deinstallation of the application when the license finish date is reached and thus to be able to rule out further use can be circumvented by a comparatively simple manipulation of the relevant time base, with which the license finish date is compared.